


The Boy With The Beautiful Hands

by Taylorrandi94



Category: American Horror Story: Freak Show
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 03:26:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11245353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taylorrandi94/pseuds/Taylorrandi94
Summary: All Jimmy Darling ever wanted was for someone to see past his deformity. He wanted a beautiful, sweet wife and beautiful kids. Maybe it was time for his wish to finally come true but nobody's perfect right? Could she be?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love American Horror Story.

Chapter One: The Boy With The Beautiful Hands

He's not here. Once again I'm filled with disappointment.

I don't blame him for not coming. The boy with the beautiful hands that he tries to hide in public.

The people in this town disgust me. People are so cruel to each other they frighten me. I don't think anyone could have imagined that the world would turn out this way. Cruel, disgusting, greedy, intolerant, selfish.

He's like the sunshine in a world full of rain and he doesn't even know it.

I see him every Friday night and when he stops by the diner but it just doesn't seem to be enough. I try to work up the courage to speak to him but he's so extraordinary, the boy with the beautiful hands and I'm so..ordinary.

My name is Claire Abel and I am completely in love with the boy with the beautiful hands, Jimmy Darling aka, Lobster Boy.

X

I closed my journal and half heartedly wiped down the last tables of the night. I've been a waitress at the Jupiter diner since I came here from France two years ago. It's not much but it does take care of me.

I sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that week until I heard something completely unexpected.

''MEEP MEEP!'' My eyes widened and I slowly walked towards the door and looked through the glass.

Meep? I recognized him because he was in the show with Jimmy.

I noticed how distressed he looked and that he had blood and dirt all over him. Meep never came alone. At least, not willingly.

I swung open the door, rushed Meep inside, and I pulled him down until I heard the fading of running foot steps.

I sighed and looked down at the terrified look on Meep's face. I gave him my best reassuring smile and it seemed to work when he started smiling back.

I grabbed the first aid kit from the back and fixed him up.

When I checked my watch I realized it was far too late to drive all the way down to the show and back so I didn't really have much of a choice but to bring Meep home with me and take him back in the morning.

When Meep and I arrived at my home I got him some fresh clothes and put him in my bed. He needed the bed more than I did at that moment.

I read him a story until he finally fell asleep and I went downstairs to work on his costume.

I got most of it fixed up to the best of my abilities. Another hour later and I fell asleep on the couch.

X

''Where could Meep be?''

Everyone from the freak show were in the food tent thinking about what they could do. When everyone was heading to breakfast they realized Meep was missing. His bed hadn't even been slept in.

They feared the worst.

''Maybe he just spent the whole night chasing animals,'' Paul ''The Seal Man'' Walker tried.

''I bet it was them damn townies!'' Jimmy "Lobster Boy" Darling slammed his fist into the picnic table.

''They wouldn't actually kill him would they?'' Eve "Amazon Eve" Parker feared. Jimmy growled.

BEEP. BEEP.

''Who could that be?'' Paul asked. Jimmy shrugged and everyone followed out to the drive way. All of the men widened their eyes at the beautiful girl getting out of the car.

Claire.

''Uh..The show isn't until tomorrow,'' Jimmy couldn't help but watch her entire body move when she moved.

Claire stopped and blushed at Jimmy's attention on her. She couldn't find her voice to say anything so she just scurried over to open her car door.

''Meep meep!'' Meep yelled excitedly and grabbed onto Claire's hand. She gave him a smile. She took his suit from the back seat and headed up toward the others.

''Hi I'm Claire and I believe this sweet and adorable human being belongs to you,'' She giggled at the big smile on Meep's face and handed his costume to Paul.

''You found Meep and you brought him here?'' Jimmy couldn't help but question.

''Well I actually found him last night but it was too late to drive up so he slept in my home for the night. I hope you don't mind. I'm sure you all must have been very worried,'' Claire smiled brightly.

'Mind? No. Jealous? Fuck. Yeah.' Jimmy tried to shake the thoughts from his head and looked at Claire.

''You look kind of familiar, have we met?'' Eve asked.

''Oh! Well I come see your show every Friday night,'' Claire blushed and looked at Jimmy. Eve seemed to be the only one to notice and she smiled slightly.

''Let us repay you for taking care of him and at least feed you.''

''That would be very nice of you. I would certainly appreciate it,'' Claire smiled brightly.

They all led her to the tent and as soon as she sat down she was surrounded. She smiled at everyone and grabbed Meep's hand.

''Why are you being so nice?'' Jimmy couldn't take it anymore. She was too perfect. Something wasn't right.

''Pardon?''

''We're freaks and you're like a contestant for Miss Jupiter. Let me guess, you didn't know your boyfriend would go that far and try to kill him? You're trying to make up for it? What is it that you want?'' Jimmy snapped. Claire looked at him in confusion, then anger, and finally hurt.

''I'm sorry, I guess I should go. I'm probably going to be late for work anyway. It was really nice meeting all of you. Goodbye Meep,'' Claire tried so hard not to cry but everyone saw the water beginning to escape her eyes.

X

Jimmy felt like a complete asshole but he knew it was better this way. She was just like everyone else. Wasn't she?

''Still feeling like shit?'' Eve grinned. Jimmy grunted and sat down at the table for dinner.

''Look what I found,'' Paul walked up and slapped a red leather notebook down on the table.

''What is it?'' Jimmy asked with little interest. Eve grabbed it and flipped it open.

''It belongs to Claire.'' Jimmy looked at the notebook with wide eyes and food falling out of his mouth.

''What exactly does it say?'' Jimmy swallowed. Eve raised an eyebrow at him. ''It's not exactly like she's ever coming back here for it.'' Eve sighed and nodded.

''The boy with the beautiful hands.'' Jimmy started choking. Eve continued, ''He didn't show up again today, the boy with the beautiful hands. I can't blame him. They call him a freak and disgusting but the only thing disgusting around here is their attitudes. I wish I could just find the courage to talk to him instead of watching from afar at the diner and every Friday night at his show. I know I'm in love with him, the boy with the beautiful hands that he hides in public, Jimmy Darling.'' Jimmy's eyes widened.

''..what?''

''Wow. You yelled at and pushed away probably the most beautiful girl in the world who also was completely in love with you hands and all. Sucks to be you,'' Paul clicked his tongue.

''Let's not forget he made her cry,'' Eve grinned. Jimmy grimaced.

''Why would she want me?''

''It says here she thinks you're too kind and sweet, one of the last genuinely good people in the world. Wow was she wrong,'' Eve gave a laugh. Jimmy grimaced again.

Oh crap.

''That girl could probably have guy in the world you know? She's so nice and kind-where are you going?'' Eve questioned Jimmy as he walked away.

''Out.''

''I guess I don't need to read any more,'' Eve shrugged and put the book away.

X

Claire was getting ready to lock up the diner when she heard the roar of a motorcycle. Her eyes widened when she saw Jimmy out front.

She slowly opened the door to the diner.

Jimmy stared at her for a moment before he hopped off his bike and walked over to her.

''What are you-'' Claire was cut short when she felt lips attach to her own.


	2. A New Job For Claire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think the title is pretty self-explanatory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love American Horror Story.

Chapter Two: A New Job For Claire

 

Claire, for some unfathomable reason, found herself pulling away.

''..you kissed me?'' Claire whispered. Jimmy nodded, still holding her wrists.

''Uh huh.'' Claire gulped and from maybe instinct, she licked her lips. Jimmy pulled her in and this time neither of them stopped the other.

X

Quite quickly a month had already passed.

''Jimmy!'' Claire giggled as he swung her around in his arms. Jimmy smirked at the faint blush on her cheeks.

''You are so beautiful. I can't believe you're all mine.''

''Well believe it mister because you're all mine now too,'' Claire smiled. Jimmy couldn't stop smiling. He had never been as happy as he had been for the past month. He wanted to be with her 24/7. Claire changed everything for him. She was innocent with a fiery temper, beautiful, smart, talented, and so kind he was afraid she wasn't real. Like maybe he was dreaming or seeing things. If that was the case, he never wanted it to end.

''Everyone gather around!'' Elsa Mars, the manager of the freak show. Everyone headed to the tent so Jimmy took Claire over.

''Our dear Martha has passed this morning,'' Elsa informed. Claire looked at Jimmy.

''Who's Martha?''

''She was the old lady who basically, took care of all of us. Cooked three meals a day, sewed everyone's costumes, and took extra care of Meep and Ma Petite. It's going to be hard to find someone else who would want to take care of a bunch of freaks,'' Jimmy glared. Claire suddenly had a thought.

''What if I took her place?'' Everyone looked at her.

''You have a job Claire,'' Jimmy reminded. Claire nodded.

''I know that but I could quit. I would love to take care of all of you. We could see a lot more of each other Jimmy. Wouldn't you want that?'' Jimmy looked at her with surprise.

''You would want that?'' Claire nodded happily.

''Of course. I love you Jimmy.'' Jimmy's eyes glassed over.

''You do?'' Claire smiled. ''Would you like to live with me in my trailer then?'' It was Claire's turn to be surprised.

''Wouldn't you get tired of me pretty quickly?'' Jimmy shook his head.

''Never.'' Claire smiled and Jimmy pulled her into his arms.

''Well looks like it's been decided,'' Elsa smirked.

Claire squeaked in happiness while everyone laughed at her. She jumped up and swung Meep around in her arms while he laughed.

X

Two weeks later Claire had quit her job at the diner and began moving her stuff into Jimmy's trailer.

''I can't believe this is real life,'' Claire whispered while folding her clothes to put into the dresser she had moved into the new trailer Elsa had given to her and Jimmy.

''Believe it baby because now you're mine forever,'' Jimmy smirked while putting Claire's things away. Claire smiled.

Jimmy grabbed another box and pulled out a picture frame.

''Is this your family?'' Claire looked over her shoulder and walked over. She picked up the picture frame and smiled.

''Yes. My father had traveled to France and decided to see this show that everyone was talking about. The Wonders Of The World. He met my mother there, she was a sword swallower and the most beautiful woman in the world.''

''Clearly that runs in the family,'' Jimmy wrapped his arms around her waist and set his chin on her shoulder. Claire giggled and leaned into him.

''My mother died when I was a baby and my father died right before I moved out here to Jupiter.'' Jimmy nodded with understanding against her.

''I never knew my father and you've already met my mother.'' Claire nodded.

''The lady who doesn't like me.''

''She's usually nice..ish but she's worried that you don't really love me and that you'll break my heart,'' Jimmy shrugged and went back to unpacking.

''What do you think?'' Claire asked.

''I think you are too good to be true,'' Jimmy answered honestly.

''Funny, I think the same thing about you sometimes,'' Claire smiled. Jimmy smirked.

They continued to unpack in silence until Claire looked back at Jimmy and held his hands. She looked down at them.

''You're perfect you know. You're nice and sweet, smart and strong, you're a good person and you make me happy.'' Jimmy smiled back at her. ''I love you Jimmy Darling and I'm not going anywhere unless you ask me to and I really hope you don't ask me to go,'' Claire smiled and kissed his cheek.

Jimmy grabbed her waist and started trailing kisses down her neck and shoulder. Claire let out a moan before she squeaked and pushed Jimmy away. She ran towards the other side of the trailer.

''We should hurry up and finish so we can get to bed, early day tomorrow,'' She nervously chuckled. Jimmy slowly nodded and tried to hide his hurt feelings.

Why didn't she want him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You love American Horror Story.

**Author's Note:**

> You love American Horror Story.


End file.
